Eating and drinking have always been associated with entertainment and enjoyment. For example, both adults and children may associate attending parties, picnics, outings and other recreational activities with drinking beverages and eating frozen treats on a stick. It is always desirable to heighten the enjoyment associated with eating and drinking.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is directed to an implement for use in connection with drinking and/or eating. The implement includes a tube having a passage therethrough. A power source is situated in the passage such that a fluid may be drawn through the passage past the power source. One or more light sources in the tube are powered by the power source.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.